Avatar high
by kataangFTW
Summary: After Sokka and Zuko pull the biggest prank ever, Ozai cancels the Golden Dragon dance until the culprits are found. And, if they do save it, how will Aang work up the courage to ask his forever girl before she asks someone else. I no own avatar :
1. Mischief makers

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"What?"

"Can you believe it? Only 85! Only 85%. And I studied so hard!"

Toph sighed exasperatedly.

"Kat, 85 is fine. I only got 73.5% and do you see me complaining?"

Katara glared at her.

"That's because the last test we had, you failed"

Toph shrugged.

"Still, I wouldn't have cared if I'd got, like, 64%"

"Liar"

Toph stood up and stretched.

"Well, the bell's rung and it's lunchtime. Let's get the hell outta here"

Katara gathered up her stuff and followed her best friend out of the classroom. At the lockers, they met Zuko and Sokka. Both of them were grinning, which was unusual, slightly strange, and never a good sign. Katara looked at them apprehensively.

"Well? What have you two idiots done this time?"

Sokka sniggered.

Zuko punched him on the shoulder, fighting to keep a straight face.

"You know how today is 'tea day' at the cafeteria?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'd keep away from the tea"

"What."

"Let's just say that, ahem, we'll be seeing some funny behaviour in the teachers for the rest of the day"

"Sokka! What'd you do?"

Sokka gave a snort of mirth, seemingly unable to control his laughter anymore, and doubled over, his body wracked with laughter. Zuko gave a bark of laughter, quickly controlled his laughing fit, and then said

"Cactus juice"

Katara's mouth fell open in shock, just as Aang walked over to them, grinning.

"What's the matter, Kat?"

Without waiting for an answer, he turned to Sokka.

"Bumi is currently prancing around the cafeteria, singing that song from 'Love amongst the dragons'. In minor"

Zuko finally surrendered to his laughter, and collapsed on all fours, laughing like he never had in all his four years of high school. Sokka used Zuko's back to help himself up, wiping tears from his eyes. He high fived Aang, still grinning.

"Biggest prank ever, achieved"

Katara closed her mouth, still appalled.

"You spiked their tea… with _cactus juice_?"

"Yep!"

Katara gave a small snort of laughter. Sokka stared at her.

"You… you're not mad?"

Katara arched an eyebrow.

"That makes me sound like your mother. No, I'm not mad. In fact…."

She winked at Aang.

"Don't we have Zhao after general? That ought to be good"

Aang shook his head.

"Oh spirits… I don't think I've ever been this keen for lunch to end"

"Why don't we go and sit down with Suki and Yue? They always make lunch pass extremely quickly… for some of us"

Toph said, shooting a sly glance at Sokka. He blushed.

"Come on guys, let's go"


	2. An unfortunate announcement

"Alright… class…*hic*… time for…to… study… *hic*"

Katara and Aang both collapsed into fits of laughter at the back of the class as Zhao pranced around the room, waving his arms in the air. Jet turned around to look at them, raising his eyebrows at Aang and puckering his lips and winking at Katara. Katara stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Bug off, Jet"

Aang sniggered. Jet scowled at Aang.

"And I suppose you're rejecting me because someone has found a new boyfriend" and he shot Aang with a finger gun. Aang blushed and started scratching the back of his head while Katara ranted at Jet.

"No, he's not my boyfriend… just good friends… best friends, actually… I don't like you anyway… under no circumstances… had your chance…"

Jet smirked and turned around, facing the front of the class again. Katara hunched down in her chair, arms crossed, scowling darkly. Then, the speaker crackled into life.

"This is your principal speaking, so shut up and listen"

Ozai's curt voice cut though the casual atmosphere like a whip. Katara straightened up, and Aang glared at the speaker. Clearly, he had not touched the tea.

"I have noticed the teachers around school acting… a little oddly this afternoon. Who could believe my surprise, when I asked Vice principal Iroh what was going on, he said 'I dunno chief. Could be the rabiroo's. They are really purple at this time of year', and then he turned around, and collapsed on the floor, snoring like a gopher bear"

The students stayed deathly silent.

"If any of you laughed, detention" said Ozai swiftly.

"Anyway, I figured that someone must have spiked the tea with something. Unless the culprits are found, this year's Dragon Dance will be cancelled"

And the speaker went dead.


	3. The awkward walk home

"Aw, shit" Katara grumbled, looking out at the grey sky.

"Looks like rain"

"So?"

Aang said, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't bring an umbrella"

"Aren't you a master water bender?"

Katara blushed.

"Yeah, well, I just… I just like umbrellas, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Why don't you share mine?"

"Thanks Aang. You're such a gentleman"

"Shut up"

Katara grinned.

"C'mon Mister Avatar. I think we have an appointment with Mr Rain, and his close friend, Mr Damp Clothes"

Aang popped his umbrella up, and offered Katara his arm, trying to hide a delighted smile as she took it.

"Alright then, Miss Katara. We can't be late!"

Just then, Jet walked past the two. He stopped, and eyed their linked arms.

"Oh ho! I told you" he laughed. Katara snarled, and slipped her arm out of Aang's. She didn't notice his slightly disappointed expression as she rounded on Jet.

"Listen. There is nothing between me and Aang. Nothing. So just butt out. Right Aang?"

"Huh? Oh, uh… yeah. Nothing"

"Come on Aang. Let's leave this douche to his sick thoughts" said Katara, and she flounced off. Aang ran after her, and quickly held the umbrella over both of them. They walked a little way in silence, Katara fuming at Jet, Aang thinking about how life would be if he was Katara's boyfriend. He sighed.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?"

"Why did you just sigh?"

"Oh… I was just thinking how sad it will be if… if we don't have the Golden Dragon dance this year!" Aang said, grateful that such an absorbing topic could have presented itself to him so easily. Katara's shoulders slumped.

"Yeah. I was really hoping that this year…"

She trailed off, then shot a sideways glance at Aang.

"Why do you care? You're a guy. Was there anyone you were hoping to take?"

Aang started fiddling with his wristband.

"Ummmm, maybe. I can't really think of anyone right now… how about you?"

Katara blushed.

"Oh… I don't know. I was kinda… maybe… thinking… um….."

She turned to him, her lovely face a deep crimson.

"Aang. You and Toph are my best friends. I… will you keep a secret for me?"

Aang nodded, his heart sinking. He hadn't thought there was anyone she wanted to take. Well, not seriously, anyway.

"Sure"

"Okay… IkindawanttogowithZuko" she blurted. Aang blinked.

"What?"

"Um… I… kind of want to go with… Zuko" she said haltingly, her face so red now, Aang could practically feel the heat radiating from it.

"Oh. Well. I mean, that's… great?" Aang said, trying to stop himself from scowling.

"But, I mean, there are loads of guys who'd go with you. Why Zuko?"

"Oh… I kind of… I mean… I kind of… you know… like him…."

"Oh"

The rest of the walk to the house was in silence.


	4. A play in the pool

Katara unlocked the door to their house, and pushed it open. Ever since her father had gone on another mission for the government, her friends had been slowly moving in, one by one. Now, all the bedrooms in her house were occupied.

The living room was a mess of controllers, headphones and DVD's, the kitchen's bin filled with empty pizza boxes and old ice cream tubs and banana skins. The pool was stuffed with blow up toys and the strange mix of rock and alternative music filled the air. In fact, the only thing that wasn't expected to be found in a house inhabited solely by adolescents was the faint smell of incense.

Katara and Aang began to make their way up the stairs to the second floor. This floor was 'girl world'. Aang pretended to hold his breath as he raced up the last flight of stairs to the 'man cave', on the next floor.

The second level was where Katara, Suki and Toph had their rooms. Katara's room was a deep blue, decorated with posters, quotes, and photos of herself and her friends. Suki's room was all Earthy colours, mainly green, and a collage of pictures of her and Sokka, that Sokka had made for her for her last birthday. It was quite ugly, but she kept it on her wall all the same.

Katara had never been inside Toph's room, but she imagined that it was dark, with her glasses lying on an untidy desk, packets of contact lenses heaped in a box and no books. It was probably the source of the alternative music, as well.

Katara pushed her bedroom door open, threw her bag on the floor, and fell onto her bed. Laughing reached her ears, and she walked over to the window and pushed up the blinds. Aang was on the trampoline, laughing, and Sokka and Zuko and Toph were in the pool, shoving each other around, Suki, sitting on a chair, watching them. As she watched, Aang did an extra high jump, and landed in the pool. _Thank Roku he was wearing his board shorts_ she thought, grinning. She turned away from the window, took a seat at the desk, and got out her homework.

'Question one. What year did Roku the great battle King Sozin over the 'comet'? _Please answer in full sentences_'

'Roku and Sozin battled in the year… Golden Dragon dance…. In the year… Golden Dragon dance… in the year…. Golden. Dragon. Dance'

She sighed, and put down her pencil. Doing her homework now would be no good. Too many distractions. And with that, she quickly slipped on her bathers, and raced outside.

"Hi Kat!" Aang called, as he sent another water balloon flying into Sokka's face. Apparently, they had forgotten the pool, and were now throwing balloons at each other. Katara stooped down to pick one off the pile of balloons, when one hit her on the back and burst, splashing her with cool water. She straightened up, and looked around for the culprit. Sokka grinned at her, then pointed to Suki, who was trying to look innocent. Katara gave an evil grin, and picked up another two ballons. Suki saw them in her hand, and gave a squeal. She started to run around on the grass with Katara chasing her. Suki stopped next to the pool, and Katara realised that Suki had another balloon in her hand. Just as she was about to throw, Katara launched herself at Suki, and they both fell into the pool. She surfaced to applauding, amused spluttering and laughter. Suki gave her a deadly look that clearly said

'_I'll kill you'_

Katara got out of the pool, and entered the fray once more. With luck, maybe she and Zuko could end up in the pool together, and she didn't mind which one of them did the pushing.


	5. Someone's got a girlfriend

A very wet trio ascended the stairs the 'man cave'. They had just reached the top when an angry voice called.

"Sokka!"

He turned around, blinking in surprise. Katara stood at the base of the steps, glaring at him.

"Because of your trick, I won't be able to go to the Dragon dance"

Sokka started scratching his head, looking sheepishly at Zuko, then back to Katara.

"You better go to Ozai and explain what you did!"

"What! Why would we…"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO GO TO THAT DANCE" she shrieked. Sokka sniggered slightly.

"Okay, okay. I'll consider it" and he walked up the remaining stairs to his bedroom.

"Geez" he muttered.

"How did she go from friendly water balloon sister, to physio crazy sister?"

Zuko shrugged. Aang smiled a little.

"Come on guys. She's not that bad. And you know how weird girls get about dances and stuff"

Sokka punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. We know that you only see some sort of gold light comes out of her and her every move is clearly one of a goddess"

Aang blushed and mumbled

"Do not"

Zuko grinned, and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll get her eventually. You're a cool kid. Besides, it's not like she has her eyes on anyone at the moment, right?"

Aang opened his mouth to say that, no, that wasn't completely correct, when Sokka stepped in front of Zuko, and looked at him intently.

"Um…. Hi?" Zuko said warily.

"You've been acting strangely happy lately. And, you've been disappearing at lunch. What's happened, Zuko?"

It was Zuko's turn to blush.

"Um, well…"

"Yeah" Aang joined in.

"You've been actually doing your homework, and Toph says that you aren't grumpy with Ozai as often as you usually are. What's going on with you?"

"Well….. okay, guys. The thing is…" he took a deep breath.

"I finally asked Mai out"

Sokka's mouth dropped open.

"CONGRATS BUDDY!" he yelled, smacking Zuko on the back.

"Good going. I wish I could ask out Katara" Aang said wistfully. Sokka wasn't listening.

"We're having a party! Zuko's first girlfriend! Are you going to invite her to the dragon dance?"

Zuko shrugged.

"I guess. But that means we have to apologize to Dad"

Sokka's shoulders slumped.

"Oh yeah. Well, don't worry, I'll figure something out…"


	6. Heartbreak

Katara sat in a corner, a smile on her mouth, and a screaming voice in her head. She didn't even notice when someone sat down beside her, slipped their hand into hers, and began rubbing it to try and get some feeling back into the cold fingers.

"I brought you some tea" Aang said, passing her the tea with one hand, while massaging her fingers with the other.

"Tea…. Oh. Oh, yeah. Thanks Aang" she said, letting her smile drop. She was with her best friend. She knew she couldn't hide anything from Aang.

"Do you want to go someplace more... quiet" he asked her gently, his tone meaning _do you want to go somewhere you can cry and be sad and no one will see?_

She nodded, trying hard not to sniff, or show any signs that she might start crying. Sokka had invited Mai over, and was dancing around the new couple like they were getting married. They both looked extremely uncomfortable, but the sideways looks they gave each other contained love and amusement, and there was no doubt about either of their feelings.

He pulled her to her feet, and they walked into the garden together, and onto the trampoline. For some reason, that had become their special place, because they could just lie on it at night and look up at the stars together, quietly. He sat down on the springy material, and, as she sat down beside him, the first tear slid down her cheek. Then another. Then another. He held out his arms and she collapsed into them, sobbing quietly. She shouldn't have been so upset, she knew. It was just a crush but… she had hoped….

She finally stopped crying, and just stayed where she was. It was a while before she realised that she was still wrapped up in Aang's arms. She blushed slightly, but didn't move; they were nice and warm, and she was in a relaxing position.

Finally, Aang let go of her, and she felt the smallest twinge of disappointment. He got to his feet, then smiled at her.

"Bounce with me?"

**A/N: Hi guys. First note from me. If you've read this far, I appreciate it. If you've left any reviews or tips, I appreciate it even more. Sorry about it being so short, but I think it was kinda sweet :)**


	7. The next morning

"-and so, after 95 long years of serving the army, Chong decided- oh, there's the bell. Well, I'll just finish this sentence…"

Jeong Jeong prattled on without looking up at the class. Aang and Katara sat in their usual places at the back of the class. Neither of them was concentrating on their lessons. After the congratulations party, Mai and Zuko left for their date. It was Sokka's idea to follow them. Katara hadn't wanted to come, but Sokka had insisted that it would be fun. They had witnessed a slow dance, a fast dance, a game of two people tiggy and a first kiss. The tiggy was a strange sight to behold. No one had ever seen Zuko actually hug anyone before.

When the kiss had happened, Katara had nearly broken down, so Aang had slipped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her until she smiled at him.

Katara was sitting on her chair, staring at the ceiling, her eyes dry and her mind racing. When the bell rung, she glanced around in surprise, she hadn't noticed the lesson was finished. She and Aang got up and walked into the corridor together, heading for their lockers. Katara was still not talking to anyone, not because she didn't want to, she just had other things on her mind.

Finally, Aang looked around and frowned.

"Where's Sokka and Zuko? They said they'd meet us at recess"

Katara shrugged just as Toph ran up to them.

"Hey Sugarqueen. Twinkletoes"

Aang nodded at her. Katara said nothing. Toph raised an eyebrow.

"What's with sweetness?"

"Um. Nothing. Just a bit of….. disappointment"

Just then, Zuko, Sokka and Mai rounded the corner. Mai was smiling, a rare sight, and Sokka and Zuko were patting each other on the back.

"Where were you guys?" Katara demanded, looking at Mai with a less-than-friendly expression. Sokka was about to answer when the fire alarm went off.

**A/N: Another short chapter, endig with a cliff hanger!**

**(Well, I feel like it's a cliff hanger. IDK about you guys :I)**

**Anyway, I will update soon, and I hoped you liked this little piece :)**


	8. Fire alarm

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got kinda caught up in… stuff. Anyway, next chapter. Hope you like it!**

The gang walked calmly down the corridor with the fire alarm ringing in their ears. They had had a lot of fires in the past, and everyone knew what to do. They weren't worried. That is, until they had lined up in their homerooms. A group of soot covered girls were standing in a line. Azula and Mai shooting each other angry glances. Principal Ozai stepped forward and addressed the classes.

"Classes of New Ozai school. Please stand in a line in role order while your teachers check your name off the list. Then I will explain what is happened. This is not a drill"

"Toph Bei Fong"

"Here"

"On Ji Conre"

"Here"

Until,

"Aang Ratava"

"Here"

"Katara Southern"

"Here"

"Alright class. Talk amongst yourselves until the Principal gives us more information"

Aang turned to Katara.

"Doesn't look like a bad fire. No one seems to be hurt. Do you know where it started?"

Just then, Ozai came out and announced to the school

"No one was hurt. Apparently this is a good thing. Unfortunately, the fire started in the gym after… _someone_" he looked pointedly at Azula "started setting things on fire after someone _else" _he glared at Mai "tagged her out in dodgeball. This means, even if the Golden Dragon dance was to be held, now there is nowhere to hold it"

He walked back into the school, and Katara was sure she saw a grin on his face. He hadn't been the cause if the fire, but he was enjoying its effect.

"Lousy…. Rotten…. Evil…. Fucker…." She mumbled, while Aang and Toph exchanged a furious conversation. Toph was tugging on the sleeve of her hoodie like she always did when she was upset, only she was pulling so hard it was in danger of being ripped off. Aang's arms were crossed, and he had a look in his eyes that Katara had only seen once before, when Jet had tried to sneak kiss her.

"Katara" called Sokka, peering at her over the heads of the people around him.

"I have an idea! Tell you when I get home. See ya" and he walked off to class with the Zuko. Katara raised an eyebrow, and looked around at Aang and Toph.

"What was he on about?"

"I dunno. We really need a plan" Toph grumbled. Aang was quiet.

"Katara" he said finally.

"When the dance…. I mean, if we sort something out and the dance goes on, who will you ask? I mean…" he trailed away, watching her cautiously. She shrugged, trying not to look too upset.

"I don't know. Now that, um, well, I'll just have to see"

"I'm always here for you baby"

The trio turned to see Jet, who winked at them.

"Fuck off Jet" Katara snapped.

"Temper temper" he grinned.

"We'll see how it is when the dance comes and you've got no one to go with" and he walked away, laughing.

**A/N: Next chapter coming soon. I'll get it done faster than this one, promise. Hoped you enjoyed it. **


	9. You know that?

**A/N: Sorry! I'm not a very good editor… anyway, new chapter!**

"So, what was your plan?" asked Katara, dumping her schoolbag on the table. Sokka sighed and lifted his legs off the polished wood.

"Well, why don't we just do what normal schools do? Have a stall"

To his surprise, Katara jumped up and hugged him.

"Getof" he mumbled, pushing her away and grinning crookedly.

"That's a brilliant idea!" she said. Aang grinned at them from his position, leaning against the kitchen bench.

"Wow, Sokka. One would think you were almost intelligent"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Maybe. Just trying it out"

Sokka leaned over and punched Aang on the shoulder.

"Then you're not a complete lost cause. Well, I need to go now; Suki and I have a date!"

He winked at them.

"Have a good night" Katara said.

Sokka waved at them without turning around, and opened the door. Aang turned to Katara, still smiling. Then he noticed her staring at him.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head, still looking slightly confused.

"Did you…. Get taller?" she asked. Aang raised an eyebrow.

"I hope so"

"You look taller"

"Awesome"

She swatted his shoulder.

"Seriously"

"I seriously don't know. I don't pay much attention to my height"

"Oh…. Well…."they lapsed into silence, Aang standing up straighter, trying to see if he'd grown and Katara was still gazing at him, taking in his appearance for the first time in a while. He was just lounging around at home, so he was dressed in his casual clothes, instead of his school uniform. He wore black tracksuit pants, and a dark grey beanie.

His dark hair was hidden under his signature beanie with a blue arrow on the front.

"Did I get even taller?" Aang asked. Katara blushed.

"No. I just…. You're cute, you know that?" she blurted.

For just a second, Aang stopped breathing.

"W-what?" he asked. Katara blushed harder.

"I… you're pretty cute. That's all"

Aang walked over to her, and gently kissed her nose.

"Well, you're beautiful" and then he walked up the stairs, to his bedroom. Katara stood completely still for about five minutes after Aang had disappeared up the stairs. A light, warm feeling was spreading through her chest. By the time she got to her room, she was smiling like crazy. Toph was standing outside her door, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Twinkle toes' heart rate was about a hundred beats per second, and you're no better. What happened down there?" she asked. "I need an explanation"

"Goodnight Toph" Katara said, still smiling.

"I'll tell you what happened in the morning" and she closed her door. Toph stood on the landing a little longer, before shrugging, and heading back to her own room. She had a pretty shrewd idea about what had happened down there.

**A/N: YAY KATAANG! I hope that wasn't too fluffy :p**

**I thought it was quite sweet.**

**Next Chapter's called 'Making Cookies' **


	10. Making Cookies

**A/N: New chapter! It's kind of a filler chapter between the little scene with Aang and Katara and the baking stall thing, so yeah!**

"How many cookies do we need to make, exactly?" Katara asked, pulling the dozenth batch out of the oven. Toph reached over and grabbed one of the cookies.

"Cooked to perfection, yet again" Suki sighed, and turned on the mixer. Cupcake batter whizzed around inside and Zuko yawned.

"When is the stall anyway, Sokka?" he asked. Sokka shrugged.

"Ozai said he'd put it in next weeks' new letter" he said. Mai gave a great sigh, and crossed her arms.

"This is so boring" she grumbled. Zuko nodded. So did Toph.

"Hey" Katara protested.

"You're my taste-tester"

"Sorry Sweetness, but I think I've had one too many cookies for now. Call me when you start making chocolate chip ones" she said.

"I'm going to the pool" Mai stood up immediately.  
>"Finally, something to do" she said, and followed Toph out of the room. After a while, Zuko and Sokka left too, leaving Aang, Katara and Suki in the kitchen. Aang caught Katara's eye, and grinned.<p>

"I think I'll leave you ladies too it" he said, and went to join the others outside. There was a minute of awkward silence.

"So…" Katara said.

"How's it going with you and Sokka?"

"Oh! Really good!" Suki smiled.

"For our last date, we went to an Italian restaurant, and we had pasta, and there was this one noodle that we were _both _eating and-"

"Okay, okay!" Katara grinned. I don't really want to hear what my brother is like on dates. It makes it harder to focus on how annoying he is"

Suki laughed.

"So, Katara. Are you seeing anyone?" she asked, slyly. Katara immediately thought of what had happened two nights ago, with Aang. She blushed.

"Not…. Not really"

"Well, do you have your eye on anyone?"

"Um… it's kind of complicated"

"Oh. So, do you want to take anyone to the dance?"

"That's basically the same question"

"Fine….. well….. " Katara said, speaking very fast.

"What?"

"Well, I used to want to go with Zuko… but now I'm thinking that I kind of want to go with Aang"

"Awwwww" Suki said, giving Katara a one armed hug.

"You two would be so adorable!"

Katara blushed.

"Well…. We need to cook more. We can't have a dance if we don't have cookies, right?"

"Pretty much"


	11. Stall

"Do you really?" asked Katara, staring at Haru.

"Yep! You cook amazing cookies! I'll buy three more" he said, handing her the money.

The stall was all set up. Toph and Mai, who had instantly bonded over dry humour and their shared indifference of things in general, were standing, talking together nearby. Katara, Suki, Sokka and Zuko were selling the baked goods, and Aang was collecting the money into a big tin.

So far, it was going well, and they had already raised enough money to pay for the catering for the evening.

"So" Haru said.

"If this stall goes well, that means the dance will go on, right?"

"That… is… correct!" Katara said, handing him his change.

"Thanks for buying some food here. Bye!"

Haru didn't move.

"Um… Katara" he said.

"Yes?"

"Well… do you have a date for the dance?" he asked. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"No…"

"Well, I was wondering if you…. Wanted to go with me!" Haru looked at her, slightly pleadingly. Katara's eyes widened.

"Oh. Well, um, thanks! But I can't. I'm… already going with someone"

Haru looked at the ground.

"Oh. Who?"

"Um…Aang!" she said, seizing Aang, and slipping an arm around his waist.

"Yeah, Aang asked me yesterday. Sorry" she said, smiling apologetically. Aang looked around, bewildered.

"What?"

"You asked me to go to the dance with you yesterday" Katara said.

"I did? I-I mean, yeah, I remember now. Yeah, I did. Sorry Haru" Aang said, catching on quickly.

"It's okay" Haru sighed, then walked away. Aang looked sideways at Katara.

"So…" he said.

"Want to go to the dance with me?"

Katara struggled not to smile.

"Sure" she said.

"It'll stop Haru from being suspicious"

For the rest of the day, neither of them could stop smiling.


	12. In the Garden

"We raised $500 dollars" Sokka said triumphantly.

"Really? Just from selling cookies and stuff?" Zuko asked sceptically.

"Yep. Guess all that cooking we did really paid off" Sokka shrugged.

"Awesome! This means we can probably still have the dance!" Katara squealed.

Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Your squeal hurt my ears" she said dryly. Toph sniggered.

"Whatever" Katara said.

"I need to go tell Aang" and she dashed off.

"Why does she need to tell Aang?" Sokka asked, bemused.

"She and Twinkle Toes are going to the dance together apparently" Toph said.

"Awww" Suki said.

"Good for them"

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Don't you know, Snoozles?" Toph said exasperatedly.

"Twinkle Toes has had a crush on Sweetness for ever"

"Really? Does Katara like him back?"

"I'd say so, after what happened three nights ago"

Apparently, Sokka always managed to jump to the worst conclusion.

"THEY DID IT?" he yelled. Mai rolled her eyes.

"No, idiot. Aang kissed her.

"On the lips? How do you know?"

"Toph told me, and no, on the nose"

"Awww" Suki said again.

"I love those two"

"Anyway, we'd better take this money to Ozai. We need to show him that we can have the dance"

"I'm sorry" Ozai said, not sounding sorry in the least.

"But I don't think that will be enough to cover the damage"

"But-"

"No. I'm sorry. If you come up with someplace other than the gym to host it, I'd love to hear where"

"How about…" Sokka stopped, looking at the other for help.

"Any ideas, guys?"

"How about the garden?" Toph suggested.

"You know, the garden at the front of the school? We could set everything up out there"

Sokka looked back at Ozai. The principal shrugged.

"Fine. The Golden Dragon dance shall be hosted outside, in the front gardens this year. The date is Wednesday the 12th, I think. That should give you enough time, correct?"

"But…. That's in two days!"

Ozai shrugged.

"I don't care. Now, get back to class. I have to organise some folders"


	13. Unexpected

"So, I want the lights to kind of drape around the tree…. No! No, not like that. Jeez, Pipsqueak, listen!"

"White table cloths please. White table cloths- oh, never mind-"

"Wow" Katara said.

"Zuko and Sokka are really taking charge in getting the garden ready, aren't they?"

"Looks like it" Aang agreed.

"So, do you have a dress for the dance?" Suki asked.

"Aaaaand I'm outta here" Toph said, going to help Zuko straighten out the cutlery. Katara grinned.

"Yep. But it's a surprise"

"How about you Mai?"

"I hate shopping. And yes, I do" Mai said, giving them a tiny, rare smile.

"Twinkle Toes, you still here, Toph asked, walking over to them holding a chair.

"Come on, you need to help me set these up. I can't have you any more a pansy than you already are" and they walked away.

"Do you think Toph is going with anyone?" Katara wondered.

"Probably not. She's too tough to have a date"

"I don't know" Mai said.

"She did say that she and 'The Duke' were really hitting off at the moment. Suki if you squeal, I will-"

"Alright, alright. No squealing" Suki said, holding her hands up.

"So, how are you and Aang going, Katara?" she asked.

"Oh…. Alright" Katara said, blushing.

"Um, I bought my dress yesterday"

"Mhmmm. Has he kissed you yet?" Mai asked, sounding bored.

"Nope"

"Well don't hold your breath" Toph muttered. Katara spun around angrily.

"I'll have you know that Aang can kiss me whenever he damn well feels like Toph. I expect he'll kiss me tomorrow night, actually"

Then she stopped, because everyone was staring at her, including Aang.

"Um" he said "What?"

Katara blushed so hard, Toph could feel it with her feet.

"I-I… Well… Toph was-" she was cut short by Aang walking over to her and kissing her quickly and gently on the lips.

"See?" he said mischievously.

"You don't have to wait until tomorrow"

Then he winked at her, and walked back over to Sokka. Suki started squeaking again. Mai gave a dry laugh.

"Well" she said.

"That was unexpected"


	14. The Golden Dragon Dance

The garden was full of glowing fairy lights and fancily dressed people. All the girls were dressed up in their best dresses and all the guys were complaining about their suits. Typical dance. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Mai, Zuko and The Duke (who as it turned out, was Toph's date) all arrived together. Katara was wearing a stunning blue dress with a silver shawl, and Aang was wearing a grey suit. As soon, as they arrived, they excused themselves from the group, and started dancing.

"You look lovely"

"Thank you. That suit looks really good on you"

"Suki chose it for me"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't really want to go shopping"

Katara laughed.

"So?" Aang said.

"So what?"

"Are you still hell bent on getting a dance with Zuko tonight, or will I do?"

"Oh, I think you'll do just fine" Katara grinned, leaning in to kiss him.

"Euch" Toph said, shuddering. Dan 'The Duke' Jukster grinned.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. I was actually planning on giving that a go with you tonight" he was rewarded with a blush from Toph.

"I'm not blushing am I?"

"Nope. Not one bit"

"AWWWWW"

"Cut that out…" Sokka moaned. Suki grinned.

"You know I do it just to annoy you"

"Yeah, but… well it works" he sighed.

"That's the point, dummy. Now are you going to offer me a dance or what?"

"Oh yeah! Suki, do you want to dance with me?"

"Oh! I thought you'd never ask. Yes, I would love to"

"So, Zuko. How do I look in orange?"

"But you said…"

"Orange is an awful colour"

"_Such _an awful colour"

"Maybe. But Suki pressured me into buying it"

"Did she? Well, orange certainly isn't awful on you"

"Of course it isn't"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**A/N: OKAY! THE END. I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
